


In Too Deep

by JasnNCarly



Series: Morgan and Bree (Crossover Series) [9]
Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "If Only You Knew"





	In Too Deep

_Is it possible to feel this close to her yet this far at the same time?_  
  
The question drove him nuts as she laced their fingers, her blue eyes pleading with the bottomless ebony orbs he possessed, “Morgan, I just need to know you’ll give me an opportunity to make this up to you.”  
  
Everything had been perfect with Bree before she left him for her disorder, sure he couldn’t help her through the worst of it despite their dream life miles away.   
  
“You asked me,” It had to be said; despite any discomfort it caused either of them, Morgan had to be honest, “you saw me with a woman and…you wanted to know who she was.”  
  
She straightened in her seat, sucking her lower lip inward and using her free hand to tuck wild blond curls behind her ear, “I did.”  
  
“I’ve seen her, a few times. It wasn’t—serious.”  _Like me and you._  “It was…supposed to help me get back on track.”  _Over you._  “She thinks we could be something special.”  
  
Bree gave him a slow nod, inching her hand out and away from his, “I understand.”  
  
His heart ached to comfort her, assure her there was no reason for the stray tears or avoidant eyes; yet he held onto his resentment, hated whatever part of her which failed to trust him, so he remained silent for a moment.   
  
Bree used her long, black sleeves to wipe her wet, porcelain cheeks; then, with a deep breath, she rolled them up to her elbows and leaned forward, “What about last night? What was that?”   
  
It fixed nothing, a moment of pure weakness where he needed her more than he needed air. This morning he could almost forget their problems until his brother stopped by his place to remind him reality awaited them; nothing had erased her betrayal – her abandonment of him.  
  
Morgan wanted to tell her it was a mistake, something that should be forgotten; he couldn’t.   
  
Reaching across the table once more, Morgan cupped her fingers with his and let out a soft sigh, “It’s a start.”


End file.
